Get It Right
by ilaclynn
Summary: Rachel see's something she wish she hadn't.  But with a little help from Ms. Holiday will she be able to get back the love of her life and come up with a song for Regionals?
1. Chapter 1

After everything that has happened these last few weeks, I still can't believe I haven't actually written a song for Regional's yet. I tried writing about my hair band, that didn't turn out to well. It was actually quite embarrassing after I saw the look on Finn's face. Then I tried after the disastrous kiss with Blaine and still that didn't even inspire me to create a song. So as I was sitting in Glee Club trying to come up with ideas when, Ms. Holly Holiday walked in! I was ecstatic knowing she could probably help me. She said she was being the sex education teacher for a few days but, Rachel didn't really care. She was just glad she was there. When I saw her, I immediately felt a wave of relief but, as I was leaving Glee I saw something I wish I hadn't. I saw Finn and Quinn sitting in the back row, talking closely when I saw them kiss! And I mean really kiss! I couldn't stand to look at them when I ran the other way. I felt a thump and fell on the floor. When I looked up, I saw Ms. Holiday through the tears nearly escaping my eyes.

"What's wrong Rachel? Are you ok?"

Sniffle. "Yeah, just a little upset."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Sure."

"Come on, follow me."

Ms. Holiday led me into the empty health room and sat me down at a desk.

"Now, what's going on Rachel? Last time I saw you, you were upbeat, happy, and in love."

Oh gosh. In love. As soon as she said that all these memories of Finn came rushing back and I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. I started sobbing for 10 minutes when I finally calmed down, remembering that I was in the health room with Ms. Holiday holding me, telling me everything was going to be okay.

As I finally started to calm down, I realized I should probably start talking instead of holding everything in. Before I knew it I had told Ms. Holiday everything that had happened since she was gone. From me finding out that Finn slept with Santana, to kissing Puck, the mono scandal, and finally the Quinn and Finn issue. I even told her things that happened with Kurt and even the bullying that I had faced over the years. I pretty much I told her my entire life story in 20 minutes without stopping for breathe. I hadn't realized 15 minutes had gone by without Ms. Holiday saying anything to me until she grabbed my chin and made me look at her when she gave me the best advice I had heard since the break-up.

"Don't give up on him, Rachel. The love that you guys had doesn't go away that fast. And as for everything that you've done and gone through; you're not perfect. No one is. You may feel that everything is crashing around you but it's not. One day everything will work out and you'll finally get it right."

I just stared at her in shock. I can't believe what she just said to me. It was so easy to understand and everything she said had made sense. I hugged her and thanked her for everything she had said and done for me. She may not have known it at the time. But the things she said and did were just like something that a mother would have done. And that's how I looked at Ms. Holiday now. Because I know she's gonna be gone in a couple days but I will always have that memory.


	2. Chapter 2

After her talk with Ms. Holiday, she felt a little bit better about herself and her life but she still couldn't get Finn and Quinn out her find. "How can he go back to her?" She kept asking herself. She didn't understand how he could forgive someone who slept with his best friend, got pregnant, and then lied to him about it for so long. She was so frustrated and distracted by her thinking that she didn't even realize she was suppose to be at the mall with Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes 20 minutes ago. She checked her phone and saw she had 2 missed calls from Kurt and Mercedes but, she didn't feel like talking to them right now. She just wanted to go home and think over everything that had happened today. She grabbed her books from her locker, went to her car, and drove home. She parked the car, unlocked the front door, and walked straight to her room knowing her father's wouldn't be home for at least another 2 hours.

As she was lying on her bed she couldn't stop thinking about Ms. Holiday's advice. Though it was all important to her she kept thinking about the last part she said. "One day everything will work out and you'll finally get it right." Rachel knew this was true but, she just wished she could start her life over and try to do everything right the first time. As she continued thinking she kept humming along a melody. Before she knew what she was doing she grabbed her notebook and her lucky gold star pen and started writing down music notes. Half an hour later she looked down at her notebook and saw the sheet was filled with music notes. She went over to the pink piano in her room and started playing the notes she had. As she finished playing them all she smiled to herself knowing this was going to be good. She finally had come up with an idea for song, now she just needed to add the words in. She kept thinking about what would be a good thing to write about and before she knew it, she was playing the song again and humming along. Before the chorus part of the song ended she started to sing out softly, "to get it right." After those four words she knew this was going to be the best song ever. She started thinking about everything that had happened over the last 2 years and realized that everything that she had gone through would be perfect for a song. The song doesn't only have to be about one thing that's happened but, about everything. From the bullying, to trying to do the right for Glee club, to making mistakes over and over again, and finally Finn.

He's probably going to think this song is all about him, she thought. But at that point she really didn't care what he was going to think. She just really needed to do this for herself. So that night she was up for hours and hours trying to perfect the song, even skipping dinner to make sure it was amazing. As she finished the song, she looked at the gold star clock on her wall and saw that it was 2 AM! She freaked! She still had all of her homework to do and she still had to eat, not even realizing her stomach had been growling for the last 4 hours. As she was finishing up her vegan salad and AP US History homework she thought about when she was going to perform her song for the Glee Club. She knew they still weren't up to the idea of them performing their own original ideas but, she needed to convince them knowing it was the only way they could win. She continued thinking about what she was going to do, when she put her bowl in the sink and went upstairs to bed. She set her alarm but, then decided to skip her morning workout routine so she decided to let herself get an extra hour of sleep. Before she could think anymore she collapsed on her bed and passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel woke up to the sound of Defying Gravity filling her room and sat up in her bed. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:20 in the morning and was getting ready to fall back into bed when she remembered she had school today. She got out of bed and went to her bathroom to shower. When she got out she got dressed in her tights with a pink and purple flowered dress, cardigan and a pair of flats with her hair straight. She looked at herself in the mirror one last time, then grabbed her book bag, went downstairs to the kitchen, and got something to eat. She noticed that her dad's had already left, leaving her with a note telling her to have a good day in school and that they'd see her tonight at dinner. She threw the note away and left her house going to school, excited for the Glee Club to hear her song.

The school day passed quickly and through every class she was getting more and more anxious to sing the song in Glee Club. She decided she wanted Ms. Holiday to be there when she sang it for everyone so after the last period of the day, she went to the health room to see Ms. Holiday sitting at the desk with her laptop opened and her on twitter.

"Ms. Holiday?"

"Oh, Hi Rachel! You seem better! How can I help you?"

"Well yesterday after we talked and I went home, I wrote a song for Glee and was wondering if you would come today and listen when I perform it?"

"Of course I will. Are you going there now?"

"Yes, would you like to walk with me?"

"Sure, let me just twitter back someone from health class today….Alright let's get going."

As Rachel and Ms. Holiday started walking to Glee, Rachel started getting nervous about performing and Ms. Holiday seemed to notice.

"Is everything ok? You seem nervous?"

"I am nervous. What if they all make fun of me? I can't go through that again?"

"Well you'll never know if you don't try and besides who cares if they make fun of you? I thought you were stronger than that? Now come on, you're going to perform this song whether you want or not!"

After hearing Ms. Holiday Rachel decided she was right. As they walked into Glee, Mr. Schue had a confused look on his face.

"Uh, Mr. Schue I invited Ms. Holiday."

"Okay Rachel. Do you mind me asking why?"

"Well yesterday I had a rough patch in my day and I talked to Ms. Holiday about it and she actually gave me some advice which inspired me to finally write a song for Regional's."

As Rachel finished saying her last sentence everyone in Glee club looked shock except for Finn. He just looked calm and interested in what the song was about.

"She's been writing a song for Regional's even though we told ManHands we didn't want to?" Santana sneered to everyone.

"That's enough everyone." Mr. Schue said.

"Well, if everyone's done hating on Rachel, I would love to hear it!" Mercedes said while giving Rachel a small smile.

Rachel looked at Mercedes not realizing that she hadn't looked at anyone in Glee since walking into the room except for Mr. Schue. As she looked around, she noticed Quinn and Finn in the back sitting very close together and after she saw that she just didn't even want to be there but, she knew she needed to get everything that song had described off her chest. So before she knew it, she was handing Brad, the piano guy, the sheet music she made last night. As she was doing this Mr. Schue and Ms. Holiday made their way into the front two seats paying close attention to everything Rachel was about to say and sing.

"Okay, so yesterday when I was leaving I saw something I wish I hadn't. I was really upset when I ran into Ms. Holiday. Somehow I was able to talk to her about everything that happened in my life. She gave the best advice I could have asked for and helped me make this song. This song is pretty much everything that I have done and gone through all rolled into one. It's not just about one certain problem but, about all of my problems. So Ms. Holiday I just want to thank you for everything yesterday."

When Rachel looked at Ms. Holiday she saw her smile and tears glassing her eyes. Before Rachel could go over to Ms. Holiday the music started playing and Rachel knew it was time to sing in front of everyone, bearing her whole self to some of the people who had teared her down.


	4. Chapter 4

The piano had been playing for 5 minutes and Rachel hadn't even sung a word yet. She was just standing there frozen. She couldn't do it. She couldn't let people see her so weak. She ran out of the room, with no clue of where she was going to go. Before she could change her direction, she realized she was standing in the auditorium. A few minutes after she ran in there, she heard someone say her name.

"Rachel?" Mercedes said.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

"Not really. I wrote this song, hoping everyone would be able to see the real me and everything that I've had to deal with but, I just can't sing in front of everyone in there, especially not in front of Finn. I don't him to see me so weak, when he seems to be perfectly fine dating Quinn now."

"He's dating Quinn again?"

"I guess. When I was talking about how I saw something yesterday, it was seeing Quinn and Finn kissing. It just hurt so much and I knew it shouldn't have with us broken up but, it just tore my heart out."

"Rachel, it's okay to hurt. You loved him with everything you had. You still love and seeing him with someone else isn't fair to you. Though I think you should be a single diva, you and Finn belong together. He's just not smart enough to know that yet."

Rachel laughed at that and Mercedes joined her knowing Rachel needed a laugh right now.

"And as for your song, just sing it. Let them know that you are weak and that you aren't always strong. Let everyone know that have feelings and what they do to you really affects you. And if you still don't think you can stand in the front and looking at everyone. Just look at me."

"Your right, they need to know that. I can't always be the strong person in the club. Let's go I'm gonna go sing this song and by the way I probably will end up looking at you the entire time."

Mercedes smiled at her as they made their way back to Glee club. When Rachel got back into position in front of everyone she waited for Mercedes to sit down, then told Brad to start and then stared at Mercedes as she started to sing.

"_What have I done?_

_I wish I could run, _

_Away from this ship going under_

_Just trying to help_

_Hurt everyone else_

_Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_And all that you touch tumbles down?_

_Cause my best intentions_

_Keep making a mess of things, _

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?_

_Can I start again, with my fate shaken?_

_Cause I can't go back and undo this _

_I just have to stay and face my mistakes,_

_But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_And all that you touch tumbles down?_

_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,_

_I just wanna fix it somehow _

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?_

_So I throw up my fists, throw a punch in the air,_

_And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair!_

_Yeah, I'll send out a wish,_

_Yeah, I'll send up a prayer_

_And then finally, someone will see _

_How much I care_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_And all that you touches tumbles down_

_Oh, my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh how many times will it take for me to get it right?_

_To get it right"_

As Rachel finished the song she could feel tears starting to make their way down her face before Ms. Holiday and Mercedes came up and hugged her.

"Rachel, that was amazing! We definitely will be singing this song at Regional's!" Mr. Schue said as he got up to go and hug Rachel.

"That was so good! I can't believe I inspired you to write that song but, I'm glad I did! You were so amazing!" Ms. Holiday said as she and Mr. Schue pulled apart from her.

"Thank you both. Especially you Ms. Holiday, you've helped me so much." Rachel said to them both.

"You're welcome." Ms. Holiday said as she and Mr. Schue started walking over to his office.

"Rachel! How did you write that? It's so amazing and great. I'm literally speechless." Artie said to her.

"Well I've just taken everything that's happened in my life from the bullying, to heartache, to sending Sunshine to that crack house and rolled it all into one song. No one really knows what I go through every day."

When she finished saying that everyone, except Finn, got up to go and hug her telling her how sorry they had been for everything they've done to her. As they were all sharing a special moment they realized it was time to go. Mercedes told Rachel that she'd be waiting at her locker for her, so they could go over to Kurt's house. As everyone was leaving, Rachel hadn't realized that she was alone in the choir room with Finn until he said something to no one directly.

"You saw us yesterday didn't you?"


End file.
